In recent years, various communication methods are developed, and the communication methods are used for a purpose, usage, or the like of communication. Further, what is called a handover technology, in which a plurality of communication means compatible with the communication methods that are different from each other are automatically switched to perform communication, is developed.
For example, in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose an invention of a communication device in which authentication information for Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication (hereinafter, also referred to as BT communication) is transmitted by near field communication (NFC) communication, and transmission and reception of data are performed by using the BT communication based on the authentication information. Thereby, a user can utilize the BT communication, without performing operation for the authentication information of the BT communication.